ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Cave Conservation Points
Category:Terminology Category:Moblin Maze Mongers Category:Information Needed Cave Conservation (C.C.) Points are part of a reward system in Moblin Maze Mongers. Unlike other accumulating point systems in Final Fantasy XI, C.C. Points are only rewarded to players not actively participating in the Moblin Maze Mongers event. The first point is received 32 hours after ordering a maze, with an additional point every eight hours thereafter, up to a maximum of six total points. Points will not be earned until a minimum of 32 Earth hours have passed since the player last ordered a maze. Ordering a new maze before 32 hours have passed since the player last ordered a maze will reset the number of hours passed to zero and C.C. Points will not be obtained. If a minimum of 32 hours have passed since a maze was last purchased, the player will be awarded one C.C. Point, and an additional point for every eight hours that pass until another maze is ordered. C.C. Points cannot exceed a maximum of six. Ordering a maze with C.C. Points accumulated will award the creator of the maze with an additional treasure chest, called a Lockbox, upon successful completion of the maze. The rewards within the Lockbox will vary depending on the Maze Voucher used, and will increase in quantity and/or value based on the number of C.C. Points in the creator's possession. Lockboxes are only accessible by the owner of the maze and all contents will go directly to the player's inventory. Additionally, Moblin Marbles obtained from a Lockbox will only be awarded to the owner of the maze. All C.C. Points in the party leader's possession will be spent upon ordering a maze; party members will retain their C.C. points until they order a maze themselves. Failing to complete a maze will not refund C.C. points. Players may check the number of points they have acquired by trading a Maze Tabula to the Maze Mongers Shopfront or talking to Goldagrik in Lower Jeuno. Lockbox Rewards The contents of the Lockbox will vary based on the Maze Voucher used by the creator of the maze. ; Maze Vouchers 01, 02, 03 : The Lockbox will contain additional experience points. More C.C. Points will yield more experience points. ; Maze Voucher 04 : The Lockbox will contain items usable in synthesis. More C.C. Points will yield more valuable items. ; Maze Voucher 05 : The Lockbox will contain an additional augmented belt (Goblin Cest, Moblin Cest, or Bugbear Cest), and possibly Maze Runes. ; Maze Voucher 06 : The Lockbox will contain items. More C.C. Points will yield more valuable items. ; Maze Voucher 07 : The Lockbox will contain additional experience points, and chances of receiving equipment will also be increased. More C.C. Points will yield more experience points and a greater likelihood of receiving items. The person opening the chest will also be able to obtain the R/EX weapons and accessories; however the items will not go to the treasure pool. ; Maze Voucher 08 : The Lockbox will contain Moblin Marbles. 6 C.C. Greatly increases drop rate on Hoardbox as well as Lockbox. You will also receive a fishing skill up. If not a member of the Fisherman's Guild Moblin Marbles will be rewarded.